eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 8.3
'''Something Missing IV Chapter 3 '''is the third chapter of Season 8 and the forty-fourth chapter of élDLIVE. Summary Chuuta is overcome with guilt that he was the one who killed Madigan, but the others are quick to reassure him that it wasn't his fault since Madigan planned this. Luzin appears and mourns his death. Glock tells everyone that he will be taking over the "death" part of the training, and that they should treat him like he's Madigan. Misuzu and Veronica are unhappy with this since he's not a member of élDLIVE or Madigan himself, but Luzin reveals that Glock is in a way Madigan, since both he and Madigan were cloned from Widmark, the strongest martial artist in él civilization. He revealed how Madigan became a double spy on his own for Heavensider and élDLIVE when he discovered their plans. When asked why he didn't take this to the higher-ups, Luzin replied that he did, but he was not believed because Mothers didn't sense a threat. However, Mothers itself is so outdated that it can no longer perform like it used to. Meanwhile at the élDLIVE HQ, an officer arrives at the central jail cell that Laine, Dr. Love and Taro are in to check on Dr. Love, who had collapsed. When the officer enters the jail, he is surprised to see Dr. Love out of the cell, but much smaller than before. Laine and Taro prepare to subdue the officer in order to escape back to the station, but he tells them that he's actually here to release them, at the request of Dr. Scarlet. A group of officers suddenly show up to halt their release by the orders of Bunyu, so Laine prepares to battle them alone, and beats them all even though they became invisible using the power of his eye-patched eye, which was where his SPH nerve was before he had implanted his artificial eye. Dr. Love reveals that Laine used to be the leader of a group of pirates. The officer tells them that they must hurry to Chuuta and the others, before revealing that he is actually Matsutarou, one of Chuuta's friends who fell off of Mount Taketori seven years ago. Back on Earth, Glock tells everyone that they need to get to the "blueprint", a powerful tool that can control the entire universe. Madigan had used the Guilmonth to try to find its location in their memories as the SPH the "blueprint" emits can cause damage to people's psyche and cause strange happenings, like people disappearing. Chuuta realizes that the "blueprint" must be at Mount Taketori. They decide to prepare for the trip there and split up to avoid the cops that were called to the park because of the fight between Chuuta and Madigan. Chuuta, Misuzu and Chips head back to Aunt Mimi's place. Misuzu and Chips try to reassure Chuuta that it wasn't his fault that Madigan died, but he was too despondent to notice. He spots a blue spot on the back of Dolugh's head that wasn't there before, which Dolugh hastily tries to cover up. He also notices a bald spot on the back of Chuuta's head at the same position as his blue spot. As they walk, they encounter the detective they had met at the arson case, Hidaru. He seems to be suspicious of them for being around crime scenes a lot, and suspects that they aren't actually dating. To prove that they are, Misuzu kisses Chuuta, which snaps him out of his misery. They leave, while Hidaru's partner shows up to tell him that they found the culprit. At the spaceship docks at HQ, Laine, Taro, Dr. Love, and Matsutarou prepare to set off to the station. Category:Manga Category:Chapters